FOOTBALLS,POMPOMS,&LOVE
by inu'sbaby75
Summary: what will happen when inuyasha & Sess.moves and goes to a new high school? But wait not only a new school but also evil cheerleaders and football players. But on the good side there are alot of hot girlies at this school.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, when Inuyasha and his family pulled up to their new house. The next day Inuyasha was waiting by the door at of his new high school. He was waiting for his new next-door neighbor. She was going to so him around school. She offered to help Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, but he said he could find his own way around. They just moved to Tokyo because their dad had been having an affair on their mom with a 20 yr old from his company. When Inuyasha arrived at his new house Mira, the next-door neighbor, came over to talk to say "Hi". When she came over her mom and Inuyasha's mom became friends. Their parents expected them to become instant friends. Well, they got along ok; Inuyasha was shocked by how pretty the girl was (she was wearing a black miniskirt with a tight baby blue lacy strapless top and she had long black hair). "Do you know anyone yet? I'll be happy to show you around the school on Monday." Mira offered. "NO! I don't know anyone and I can find my own way around thank you!" Inuyasha snapped at Mira. "Oh, lighten up Inuyasha don't be so rude. Why don't you let Mira show you around, I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you so much for offering he'll meet you outside the school on Monday." Inuyasha's mom said when she heard what they were talking about. So on Monday Inuyasha and Mira met outside the school and compared classes. They turned out to have a lot of classes together.

Science

Study Hall

Math

Foreign Language

And Japanese History

The only classes they didn't share were reading and P.E. Mira was in the chorus and Drama but Inuyasha got P.E and reading (his mom told him to take reading cuz he is a slow reader). That afternoon was the first meeting of the Drama club and Mira is the President so she has to attend. She told Inuyasha to come with her because her mom was picking them both up afterwards. He complained and grumbled but he went anyway. "I'm only coming because I don't know how to get home yet!" he told Mira grumpily. She didn't really care she was just happy to go home with him cuz she thought he was really hot. Inuyasha was sitting in the hallway when he heard footsteps approaching.


	2. Chapter 2:The girl in the hallway!

here is chapter 2. hope you enjoy it. And by the way to all of you Inu and Fruits basket fans i will be posting a Fruits Basket story soon. Read & Reveiw...update coming soon!

* * *

**We left off with Inuyasha sitting in the hallway and footsteps coming down the hall**.

* * *

When he looked up to see who was coming he saw a girl with long black hair, green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a black ripped up tank top. When she got down the hall to where Inuyasha was sitting she sat down next to him. After about a minute or two the girl asked Inuyasha who he was. "My name is Inuyasha", he replied. " That's cool. Are you new I've never seen you around?" she inquired. "Yea, I just moved here" Inuyasha replied. "Well, welcome, I'm Yoshi Main. Why are you out here?" Yoshi asked. "I'm waiting for my next door neighbor to get out of the meeting so we can walk home together." He told Yoshi. "Cool, I'm waiting for my friend too." They sat a few minutes then another girl came walking down the hallway. She has medium length black hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a black floor length skirt with a white lacey top. When she reached the door that Yoshi and Inuyasha were sitting by. She said hi and walked into the door. 


	3. Chapter 3: Shimi's BF

"Who was that?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, that's my other friend Shimi,"replied Yoshi. Inuyasha and Yoshi sat together talking for a while. Then everyone started walking out of the classroom. Mira walked out talking to Shimi when she walked over to Inuyasha and Yoshi. "Hey Mira, whats up?" "Nothing much. I see you have already met Inuyasha," Mira replied. "No duh! Can't you tell? We're over here talking. Of course we already met," Yoshi replied jokingly. "So what have you been up to Yoshi," Shimi wondered. "Nothing much. Just getting to know Inuyasha," she replied. "So, how do you know Mira," Yoshi and Shimi questioned. "I moved in next door. My mother, brother, and me," Inuyasha told them. "Are you done now Shimi," asked a boy who had short brown hair and many freckles. "Yes, I am ready. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." Shimi said lovely. They both walked away holding hands. "Who's that," asked Inuyasha. "Oh, that's Shimi's boyfriend. His name is Kohaku; he's a football player. One of the only nice ones." Mira told Inuyasha. "Well, we should go. Are you coming over," Mira asked Yoshi. "Yea, Thanks," "No problem" They all walked down the hallway to the parking lot where Mira's car was parked.

* * *

hey wat hope you enjoy this chappie! READ & REVEIW! OK! i love you bit-bit! update again soon! love all my readers! btw i'm putting a new story on soon! check it out! 


	4. Chapter 4:Movie Night

*At Mira's House*

The three of them arrived and found that there was no one home. They decided to watch a movie. "What would you guys like to watch," asked Mira. However, before anyone had the chance to answer, a knock was heard at the door. Mira went to answer the door and found Sessihomaru, Inuyasha brother. "Oh, Hi, Inuyasha is in the living room. We were just about to start a movie, you are welcome to join us," Mira offered. "Sure Why not," he replied as he entered the house. Inuyasha was infuriated by the sight of his brother and he asked with a deeply angry tone, "What are you doing here?" Sessihomaru replied quite calmly, "I just came to check that you were here and Mira was kind enough to invite me inside." Seeing the anger growing between the two brothers, Yoshi said, "How about we just start the movie, Inuyasha, why don't you sit over there beside Mira and Sessihomaru, you can sit next to me." That idea helped to calm them down a little but there was still a tangible tension between the brothers. Once the couple got into the movie, however, the tension and anger was forgotten and they were wrapped up in each others presence. Mira and Inuyasha were really hitting it off, as well as Yoshi and Sessihomaru.

Once the movie was over it was late so Yoshi had to go home. Sessihomaru offered to walk her home and so the two of them began to head out. Inuyasha had to go with them but he did stick behind for a few minutes to ask Mira if he could come by in the morning and accompany her to school. She accepted gladly and joyously.


End file.
